Sweet as Candy
by jadestone45
Summary: Tobi one-shot. Me and my friend...imagine Tobi being different than in the anime/manga.


Sweet as candy(Tobi one shot II)

It was as normal as it got around the Akatsuki base. Well…now that you mention it…

It's never really normal here.

You had been living here for quite a few months now, and had a few people you were friends with. There was Zetsu, who was actually quite misunderstood. His black half was the only one that wanted to eat humans. And the humans had to be dead first.

Then there was Konan. The only other girl, so it was hard not to be her friend. You actually had a few things in common with her though. That was a good thing. You actually hung out with her sometimes. That is, when you weren't with one of your best friends.

Tobi. He had been nice to you since you joined. Of course, you were sure he was nice to everyone. Even if that got on their nerves, mostly Deidara's. He was always so cheerful and hyper and sweet. Sweet as…a citrus lollipop.

Although, orange flavored things gave you headaches.

Today was normal enough though. Itachi and Kisame were "debating". Konan was arguing with her brother Pein. Hidan was cursing out Kakuzu, who seems to be giving a lecture about money. Sasori and Deidara are having their usual argument about art. Zetsu was talking to himself about some sort of plant.

Where was Tobi? Usually by now he would be running around the base being chased by Deidara because he stole his hair band. Or because he put his clay in the microwave. Or annoyed him to the dark depths of Hades. Where was he…?

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from down the hall. "Tobi, look at what you did, un!"

Yep, there he was…

"Tobi's sorry Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi better be a good running boy, I'm going to kill you, un!"

This was followed by the sound of loud thumping and explosions. Oh boy, Tobi must have really done something bad.

He came running in and hid behind you, laughing. How he thinks hiding while laughing is a good idea, you weren't sure. Deidara came bursting through the wide double-doors, cursing his head off like he was Hidan.

"Tobi you little brat, get out here, un!"

"You're the only brat around here Deidara…" Sasori said, walking up behind his frenemy.

"Yea shut up Danna, un…" He looked up as he approached you. Jeez, he was short. "Alright, where's the little 'Good boy', hm?"

"I don't know where he could be…" You lied.

"Tobi! If you're really a good boy, you'd get your bum out here, un!"

As if it was his life to be a good boy. "Tobiisagoodboy!" He said in one long sentence. He saluted his senpai happily, as if not knowing he was about to get a whole lot of punishment.

"Jeez, Deidara, what did Tobi do?"

"He knocked over my very expensive shampoo and spilt it all over the floor, un!"

"Expensive!?" Kakuzu shouted, even though no one cared about what he said.

You sighed. It was the typical Deidara response. Having something to do with girly stuff. "Tobi said he was sorry, leave him alone."

Deidara walked off angrily, even though you could see him molding the clay with his freaky hand mouths. You turned around to see Tobi blissfully humming and licking an orange lollipop. Still keeping his mask on though. How he can do that, you never quite figured out.

"Tobi, you need to stop getting in so much trouble…"

He just nodded and stuck out his lollipop towards you. "-chan, want some?" You shook your head and you knew he was frowning. "Why not?"

"Orange flavored things give me headaches…" You answered.

"Ice cream!" That sudden outburst made you jump slightly. Tobi was almost always changing the subject. You shook your head again and he looked at you half angrily. "-chan doesn't want any sweets?"

"No, I'm not that hungry…"

You thought this wouldn't faze Tobi at all, but for some reason it did. "Does -chan just not want to be around Tobi?"

What!? Not want to be with Tobi? How could you not? He was always so sweet and kind and peppy and cute—

_Cute?!_ Was that what you had just thought?! You've never even seen Tobi's real face! How could you think he was cute?!

You snapped out of your thoughts to see Tobi still looking at you intently. This scared you slightly. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but…Maybe you did something wrong?

"Tobi, why are you staring at me?"

"Tobi thinks you look pretty…"

Well, if that wasn't a shock…

Tobi thought you were…pretty? Tobi…thought you were pretty.

What was this fluttery feeling in your stomach? And the beating of your heart was growing faster? Could Tobi see the blush that was slowly spreading over your face? You half hoped he couldn't and half hoped…that he would take his mask off so you could kiss him.

_Kiss him?! _What was with these thoughts that kept running through your head? Were you starting to like Tobi? Or…more than like…maybe—

Before your thoughts could continue, Tobi took your hand, holding it tightly as he pulled you with him down the hall and to his room. As he took you inside, he locked the door behind him.

_Oh no, he isn't…_You stopped yourself from continuing the thought because Tobi started talking. "-chan, Tobi needs to tell you something…"

"Y-Yes…?" You stuttered. The blush was turning your whole face crimson.

"Tobi…Tobireallylikesyouandhopesthatyoulikehimbackandevenifyoudon'tTobiwillstillloveyouanywaybecauseyou'retheprettiestgirlTobihaseverseen!"

Wow. That happened fast. Did Tobi just ask you to be his girlfriend? You thought he did. He said he liked you. He said that you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

But, you know…Deidara could have been in the running if he were actually a girl.

Before you could say a word, Tobi had his arms around you and his lips pressed to yours in a passionate kiss. His mask sat beside him, as he had taken it off.

_He really did look cute… _You thought, as you kissed him back, ultimately telling him that you were just as in love with him as he was in love with you.

(And for those darn fan girls with those minds, Tobi locked the door because he didn't want anyone coming in and seeing him unmasked. -Ahem-)


End file.
